GDWC: Good Dynasty Warriors Country
by Otijori
Summary: Rating may go up. A collection of DW country parodies by my buds and I. Ch. 1, Save a horse, Ride a Shu boy. (Dance Remix)
1. Default Chapter

A/N : Hey. First chapter is up. Today on the list, Save a Horse, Ride a Shu boy. And according to my friends I should mention that Guan Yu isn't screwing a horse. BTW. This is modeled after the Dance Remix. I really need help with this one. It's difficult to rhyme!

--

As Pang 'Clever' Tong walked onto the stage and set up his guitar, He sighed. Guan 'Beard' Yu was late again. Probably out Riding his red Silverado 'Red Hare' or His chopper 'Blue Dragon'. As a throng of fans crowded in, he searched the mass of folks for his bearded buddy. All of a sudden, the crowd burst into applause as Beard ran into the room playing his acoustic. Clever took a deep breath burst into song!

**SADDLE UP** (saddle up, saddle up)

(Clever)

Well, I walk into the room

Passing out hundred dollar bills

And they laugh and they clash like the bash from my Ol' Tornado Staff

And I buy the troops double rounds of booze

And everybody's feeling smooth

An' Kingdom Shu ain't never gonna be the same.

SADDLE UP (saddle up saddle up)

(Beard, spoken)

Well, I walk into the room

Passing out hundred dollar bills

And they kill and it thrills like the mane on my Red Hare's Grill

And I buy the troop a double round of booze

And everybody's feeling smooth

An' Kingdom Shu ain't never gonna be the same

(Beard and Clever)

Saddle Up (saddle up saddle up)

Cause the girls They are so pretty

As I ride into the city

On my Red hare boy

And the girls say Save a horse, ride a Shu boy.

Everybody says Save a horse, Ride a Shu boy

(Clever)

Well I don't give a dang about nothing

I'm swinging and Bling- Blanging

While I'm about to lay the

Sah-mack down!

And I wouldn't trade The Hex Mark

or my Wooden Cane for your dumb charade

Or your freak parade

(Wei Yan)

I'm the only Wei Yan left in this town

(Beard and Clever)

Saddle Up

Cause the girls They are so pretty

As I ride into the city

On my Old Red Hare, boy

And the girls say Save a horse, ride a Shu boy.

Everybody says Save a horse, Ride a Shu boy

(Spoken By Beard)

It's like a thoroughbred that's what they said in the back of the truck bed

As I was gettin' slammed and scammed Out on some backcountry road.

I was flying high flying by, having myself a real good time

And we were going, just about as fast as it could go.

But their exaggeration of its godspeed reputation

Had me begging for more speed all night long

So I took Red out getting babes, showed her to my old Bro Fei

And sang every Wilie Nelson song I could think of

And it was like love

(Beard and Clever)

Saddle Up

Cause the girls They are so pretty

As I ride into the city

On my ol red hare, boys

And the girls say Save a horse, ride a Shu boy.

Everybody says Save a horse, Ride a Shu boy

(Clever)

Passin out hundred dollar bills.

(Beard)

It was like love

(Clever )

Passing out hundred dollar bills.

(B&C)

SAVE A HORSE RIDE A SHU BOY!

--

As the music faded, Tong bowed along with Beard and Wei Yan, who had agreed to show up for his line. He quickly hobbled offstage to avoid the crowd, all the moving making his knee act up. "Well, I'm off then."

R&R

Next: Gone by Liu Bei.


	2. How Bad

**A/n **Sorry I lied. No Gone. Instead, HOW BAD DO YOU WANT IT? By Tim McGraw Or Should I say…. By Sun Ce? Should I? I dunno. Maybe I shouldn't. Ah, Too Late, I DID!

Sun Ce sat at his desk, feverishly tapping his pencil against the mahogany. He just couldn't get this song to sound right. Thinking….Thinking…

"Come on, Ce. You're better than this. You know you want it. Wait…..THAT'S IT!"

Frantically scribbling a few more words, He read his song aloud, imagining the music along with it.

Been out here on this highway 

The pounding in my head

Fightin' hard for hours

Gonna kill those soldiers dead

People always ask me "Sun what does it take

To reach out and touch your dreams"

To them I always say

Are you hungry?

Are you thirsty?

Is it a fire that burns you up inside?

How bad do you want it?

How bad do you need it?

Are you eating, sleeping, dreaming

With that one thing on your mind?

How bad do you want it?

How bad do you need it?

Cause if you want it all

You've got to lay it all out on the line

I get to make my living

Doing what I love

Every fight I give my heart and soul

Sometimes that ain't enough

But brother, if you're like me

Looking down that road

Be careful of that wild wind, Quan

Sometimes it don't let go

Can you feel it?

Can you taste it?

Can you hear it knocking at your door?

How bad do you want it?

How bad do you need it?

Are you eating, sleeping, dreaming

With that one thing on your mind?

How bad do you want it?

How bad do you need it?

Cause if you want it all

You've got to lay it all out on the line

There's always a price you pay no matter what you do

If you're gonna climb and claw your way to the top

It always comes down to

How bad do you want it?

How bad do you need it?

Are you eating, sleeping, dreaming

With that one thing on your mind?

How bad do you want it?

How bad do you need it?

Cause if you want it all

You've got to lay it all out on the line

-

Ce leaned back, satisfied. "And now, To Find Da." He said with a mischievous smirk


End file.
